


all the faded lights

by hunterwho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay Character, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rough Sex, Sex, the rape/non-con is in different chapters btw, they're 16 so that's underage in some places, try it you'll like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterwho/pseuds/hunterwho
Summary: Jeremy had been openly gay for a while now. However, he hadn't exactly been open about his crush on the band's lead singer.Or, Yazi thought she was aromantic. And she was fairly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note, I'm not attempting to erase aromanticism with the whole Yazi situation- it's a personal thing to her. I myself am asexual, and I know how terrible erasure of asexuality is. I wanted to clarify, so that nobody mistakes her own personal journey for asexual erasure. Thanks! 
> 
> p.s. if you get the title, good job :P

Jeremy sighed. He really didn’t want to be doing homework. He’d rather be back on stage, back with his friends, seated at his drum set, where he always knew what to do, where his mind went blank as his hands settled into the familiar rythm of the music, where he felt alive, where he burned brightest. He didn’t want to be studying biology in his room, but they weren’t playing until later and he had to pass high school to be in the band- his parents had made that clear enough, and he didn’t want to be stuck at home with nothing to do but sit in his room. He looked up from his textbook and glanced at the time. It was only 8:30. He sighed. How the hell am I going to survive another hour and a half? He’d go downstairs, but his mom was in one of her moods, and he didn’t want to disturb her. He chose to instead take out his phone and text Vanessa.   
yo, what you up to?  
He didn’t expect a response immediately- Vanessa was usually working on some art project or another, and had her phone turned on silent- but his phone dinged and he read the message.  
chillin w/ the yaz. she wanted to come over and see some of my art before the concert  
hey that’s cool. we still on for a ‘date’ at 9:30 or what?  
yep! shes gonna hide in the back of the car :P  
see ya then?  
see ya then!  
Jeremy shut off his phone and went back to his biology homework- and after that, his pre-calc homework. He put on some familiar songs, letting his hands idly drum out the beat as he worked through the problems on his head and on paper, pretending his pencil was a drumstick and his paper was a drum, tapping out one-two-three-one-two-three-one-two and thinking about the band. There was Drew, the lead singer, who all the girls went crazy for. There was him, who all the guys went crazy for, he thought with a smile. Then, there was Yazi, the bisexual bassist, and Xavier, who was apparently dating a girl online? He offhandedly wondered why he was thinking about everyone’s sexuality, and then sighed. Ugh. There was the traditional door-slamming that meant it was nine o’ clock, and Jeremy’s dad was home, bringing with him a day of anger that he’d probably take out on Jeremy’s mom- he used to take it out on Jeremy, but after he started playing in the band, he got worried that people in the crowd might see the bruises. It still angered Jeremy that he couldn’t do anything, but his dad was incredibly strong- strong enough that, if he hadn’t convinced him he was straight by ‘dating’ Yazi, he could have put Jeremy in the hospital. Anyways, that was a topic for another day. He just had to survive forty-five minutes in his room until Yazi came, and saved him for another night.


End file.
